In a data protection system, data is stored by a host onto a primary storage disk. The data on the storage disk is also replicated on a secondary storage device. Sometime the data that is stored on the primary storage device becomes corrupted. Using the secondary storage device, the data protection system rolls back to a point in time when the data was not corrupted.